Le Médaillon
by Ardal
Summary: Deux ans sont passés depuis l'affaire du roi de Bohême. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui a besoin de lui. (chapitre 2 bientôt) ;)


**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_Voilà ma toute première fanfic. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de la poster car j'ai peu confiance en moi et je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de rédaction. J'ai essayé de coller au maximum au canon. Cette histoire se passe 2 ans après "Un Scandale en Bohême". _**

**_Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus!_**

* * *

Le brouillard s'abaissait peu à peu sur Londres ce soir là. De gros flocons de neige tombaient déjà depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Quand le jeune homme descendit du train à la gare Victoria, il releva bien haut le col de sa veste de docker.

Le voyage fut long et très fatiguant. Il venait de traverser l'atlantique et du port de Liverpool avait prit immédiatement le train en direction de la capitale. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui et parti en direction du nord-ouest, il n'était plus qu'à quelques miles de sa destination.

Son départ avait été plus que précipité et il n'avait rien pu préparer. Tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa précédente vie était resté derrière lui, enfin presque tout...

Quand il arriva au coin de la rue qu'il recherchait, il s'arrêta près d'un réverbère. Un nuage de buée sortit de sa bouche délicate tandis qu'il fixa ses beaux yeux verts vers une maison en particulier. Il y avait de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée ainsi qu'à l'étage. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Une soudaine quiétude l'envahit alors que ses problèmes étaient loin d'être réglés. Cette lumière le rassurait.

Sa nature positive et battante se refusa d'imaginer un seul instant que d'un échec puisse en découler un autre. Il avait beaucoup souffert mais suivant sa conviction, rien dans la vie n'arrive par hasard et s'il avait décidé à l'époque de ne pas y prêter attention, il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il lui restait au moins cela comme solution. Cette maison.

Il enfonça sa casquette en toile un peu plus loin sur sa tête et reprit sa route vers le 221b de Baker Street.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, il se laissa aller à observer la beauté des flocons qui tourbillonnait à la lumière des réverbères. La neige avait ce don particulier de couvrir en un rien de temps toute laideur et d'apporter une ambiance onirique propice à la contemplation. Tout réconfort était bon à prendre.

Il arriva devant la porte de la maison, prit une profonde respiration pour se donner du courage et frappa. Un frisson lui traversa la corps, il se dit que c'était le froid sans doute...

Mme Hudson, qui était devenue par la force des choses la logeuse la plus compréhensive de Londres, ne remarqua même pas l'heure tardive quand elle ouvrit la porte au visiteur. Elle se contenta, comme d'habitude, d'offrir à ce probable nouveau cas désespéré un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonsoir Madame, dit le jeune homme, Mr Holmes est-il là, s'il vous plait? Il avait rabattu sa casquette sur ses yeux.

- Oui, il est présent. Qui puis-je annoncer?

- Euh...Robert...Robert Sullivan, dit-il en hésitant un peu.

- Entrez, s'il vous plait, continua Mme Hudson qui, pour ne pas gêner le client, feint de ne pas avoir remarqué la nervosité qui submergeait le jeune homme.

La logeuse eut juste le temps de fermer la porte d'entrée quand le visiteur se mit à paniquer et la retint par le bras.

- Non...non, finalement, ne le dérangez pas...Il est tard, ce n'est pas si urgent, je repasserai...

Mme Hudson remarqua l'étonnante délicatesse des doigts du jeune homme et les trouva bien trop fins pour être ceux d'un docker. Elle remonta vers son visage. Ce visage. Malgré la fatigue apparente, il était encore plus beau que celui de la photo. Cette photo que la logeuse voyait toute les semaines en faisant le ménage, cette photo soigneusement rangée dans le tiroir près du petit flacon et de la seringue. Elle regarda dans ses yeux verts et sourit.

- Mr Holmes est là. Il peut vous recevoir, Mademoiselle. Se contenta-t-elle de dire en posant une main rassurante sur les doigts gelés d'Irène Adler.

La logeuse emmena Irène jusqu'au salon de Sherlock Holmes. Mme Hudson frappa mais comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, ouvrit doucement la porte.

La pièce était bleue de fumée, il y avait des papiers et des coupures de journaux posés en tas sur la table, un revolver par terre et une tasse brisée sur la cheminée. Elle indiqua à Irène le dossier d'un fauteuil d'où dépassaient de longues jambes. La jeune femme fit un pas dans la pièce et Mme Hudson se retira sans dire un mot en refermant derrière elle.

Quand la porte claqua, Holmes se releva brusquement de son fauteuil mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer une remarque cinglante à l'égard du visiteur tardif, il se figea, coupé dans son élan. Irène ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tant la surprise était flagrante sur le visage maigre du détective. Elle éprouva une étrange sensation de soulagement mêlée d'intimidation en l'observant.

Voilà donc le vrai visage de l'homme dont elle avait déjoué les plans pourtant très habiles. Durant toutes ces années après qu'elle eut quitté Londres, elle avait souvent pensé à lui. Jamais, dans sa longue vie d'aventurière, elle ne rencontra un regard comme celui de Sherlock Holmes.

Elle se souvint de ce palefrenier bourru, qui fut malgré lui le témoin de son mariage, et de ce clergyman radotant. Ils avaient cet étrange point commun: une paire d'yeux noirs perçants, empreints d'une incroyable intelligence. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait trahi et avait permis à Irène de déjouer le piège du détective. Lui offrant, par la même occasion, l'échec le plus spectaculaire de sa carrière.

Toute la physionomie de Holmes correspondait presque à l'image mentale qu'elle s'en était faite, puisqu'elle ne l'avait croisé que sous divers déguisements. Une haute stature mince, un nez aquilin, des traits anguleux témoins d'un caractère déterminé et extrêmement carré. Une silhouette singulière, qui finalement, s'accordait bien avec cette personnalité hors normes.

-Je suis vraiment navré que votre mariage se soit mal terminé, Miss Adler dit-il interrompant le court des pensées d'Irène. Pourtant, je pensais que vous auriez la présence d'esprit de vous douter que votre mari, même si le sentiment amoureux refréna momentanément sa nature roublarde, finirait par vous voler.

Irène resta sans voix. Il eut un petit rictus satisfait.

- Les sentiments sont la pire faiblesse qui soient, reprit-il. Mais au vu de votre intelligence, je m'étonne vous voir venir à moi pour récupérer le médaillon de feu votre mère.

Des larmes montèrent dans les yeux d'Irène.

- ...Comment savez vous?

Holmes ne la regarda même pas.

- C'est pourtant d'une évidence consternante. Vous frappez à ma porte à une heure aussi tardive, déguisée en docker. Au vu de votre état général, il est clair que vous revenez d'Amérique clandestinement. Vous êtes physiquement affaiblie par manque de nourriture et de repos depuis au moins une quinzaine de jours et vos vêtements, volés, attestent que vous n'avez eu accès à aucun confort lors de votre traversée. Vous avez du voyager cachée. Hors, vous étiez assez aisée lors de votre mariage, vos revenus de cantatrice ainsi que ceux de votre mari vous permettaient de vivre confortablement. Il y a donc eu un problème d'argent. Vous êtes seule sans alliance, que vous avez du ôter il y a quelque jours puisque la trace de vos deux ans d'union s'y trouve encore. Votre regard porte une rancoeur mêlée de déception: vous avez été déçue par celui en qui vous aviez mis toute votre confiance. Votre mari, Godfrey Norton vous a abandonnée. De plus, je remarque que le médaillon, représentant le portrait d'une dame vous ressemblant, n'est plus à votre cou. Pourtant, vous ne sortiez jamais sans. Etant donnée que vous venez de faire plus de 10000 km pour venir me consulter, j'en déduis que vous avez besoin de mes services pour récupérer le médaillon de votre mère qui vous été dérobé par votre mari.

Irène resta sans voix, la stupéfaction ayant presque séché ses larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Vous êtes remarquable, Mr Holmes. Je suis si heureuse que vous...

Il l'interrompit net en levant la main.

- Je vais vous décevoir mais je ne peux prendre en charge votre affaire.

- Mais, Mr Holmes...bafouilla Irène, déstabilisée. Si ma situation financière est un obstacle, je vous donne ma parole que je vous paierai. Dussè-je aller chanter dans des cabarets minables mais je vous paierai.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais là n'est pas le sujet, répondit-il calmement en allant chercher sa farde à cigarette sur l'âtre. Voyez-vous, je suis dans une affaire qui ne me laisse guère le loisir de m'occuper de la vôtre. De plus, bien qu'assez amusant sur le fond, votre problème ne présente pour moi aucun intérêt.

Il s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette. Le sang d'Irène ne fit qu'un tour quand elle perçut toute la mesquinerie de ses propos.

- Et Pour quelles raisons mon problème ne mérite pas votre analyse?

Il souffla en croisant les bras.

- Je ne m'encombre plus d'affaires de ce genre. Votre mari vous a volé pour payer sa fuite, voilà tout. Retrouver cet objet qui n'a qu'une valeur sentimentale est une perte de temps et d'énergie.

- C'est le médaillon de ma maman. C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle, implora-t-elle.

- Vous m'envoyez navré.

- Vous n'avez aucun coeur!

- C'est exactement ce détail qui me permet d'exceller dans mon art, Miss Adler. Et je ne saurais trop vous conseiller dorénavant de réfléchir à deux fois avant de suivre ce que vous dicte votre coeur. Cela vous évitera de vous trouver dans ce genre de situation ridicule.

- Ridicule? J'ai traversé les océans en désespoir de cause car vous êtes le seul capable de m'aider. Et simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de coeur, vous me refusez?

Holmes haussa les épaules en guise d'acquiescement. Irène, en colère, fonça vers lui.

- Ah mais je viens de comprendre votre problème, lui envoya-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Votre problème, Mr Holmes, c'est votre fierté! Vous êtes bassement en train de me faire payer ce que je vous ai fait il y a deux. Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi rancunier, Mr Holmes.

- C'est bien cela votre problème à vous, Miss Adler, vous imaginez. lui répondit-il simplement, sans sourciller.

Irène se sentit anéantie et mal à l'aise par son regard sombre et immobile. Elle avait nourri tant d'espoir dans cette entrevue et tout était en train de s'écrouler. Peut-être qu'effectivement, elle avait beaucoup trop imaginé. Elle avait peut-être trop romancé le mystère que représentait cet homme et finalement, il n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Cet homme n'était que froideur, rancune et sa déception était grande.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle remit sa casquette de docker en prenant soin de ranger ses cheveux à l'intérieur. Elle referma sa veste et, dignement et se tourna vers la sortie.

- Demandez à Mme Hudson, ma logeuse, le couvert et le lit pour la nuit, lança-t-il. Je vous laisserai demain matin de quoi vous acheter des vêtements et de quoi rentrer chez vous.

- Sachez, Mr Holmes, que je ne fais pas dans la mendicité et que votre pitié m'insulte. Je ne crains rien et je trouverai une solution à mes problèmes, avec ou sans votre aide.

Elle ne le salua pas et partit sans même se retourner. Elle aussi avait sa fierté et n'était pas une aventurière pour rien.

Ce qu'elle voulait, elle parvenait toujours à l'avoir et elle ne permettrait à personne, pas même au grand Sherlock Holmes, de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

* * *

_**Voilà, vous en pensez-quoi?**_

_**Un grand merci! :)**_


End file.
